


Cuter

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OTP: the tall dork and the small shrimp full of rage, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texting in the office has its risks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter

“Keira?” a sharp voice made Kara snap out of her thoughts.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry, Miss Grant… I wasn’t paying attention”

Cat put down her phone and rose from the chair behind her desk, practically tearing the girl apart with her glare. 

“I said, reschedule my meetings for tomorrow. I decided I’m spending the day with Carter”

Kara nodded, a small smile on her face. It was endearing to see how Cat could make time to spend time with her son, all commitments and meetings be damned. Of course, Kara would never say this out loud. She could be late for work or not show up at all; she could throw her boss off a building (although technically, Cat did not know it was her), but to call Cat Grant  _endearing_? She would get fired right on the spot.

“Oh, good. Lucy” Cat said, looking bedhind Kara. The girl turned around to see Lucy Lane walking her way and her heart skipped a beat. “I was hoping we could talk about that lawsuit Siobhan filed. You may leave us, Keira”

Kara nodded again and walked to the door; she tried really hard to avoid Lucy’s eyes, but she could feel the hand that grazed her own once they walked by each other. Kara blushed madly, even though the contact lasted a few seconds, hidden from prying eyes.

All they had shared were passionate kisses, sneaking around and laughing when they were about to get caught. And they hadn’t talked about their feelings -not exactly- but for the first time in her life, Kara thought she might be… in love. Something that was scary and thrilling at the same time.

From her desk, she could see Lucy and Cat talking. They both sat down on Cat’s expensive couch, looking at some files. Kara’s phone interrupted her not so discreet appreciation of Lucy’s beautiful form.

_You look gorgeous today_

Kara bit her bottom lip, her fingers flying across her keyboard to answer Lucy _._

_Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you_

_We’re so not gonna have a “No, YOU are cuter” fight, Kara._

The girl let out a loud laugh at that and suddenly everyone paid attention to her, including the brunette, who was staring at Kara with an expression of complete adoration.

_Thanks a lot, Lane!_

The reply that followed was completely unexpected.

_Get back to work, Keira._

The girl turned around to see Cat holding Lucy’s phone, a knowing smirk on her face. She enjoyed watching people terrified of her, and her assistant was no exception.

_Yes, Miss Grant._


End file.
